An organic light emission phenomenon generally refers to a phenomenon converting electrical energy to light energy using an organic material. An organic light emitting device using an organic light emission phenomenon normally has a structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic material layer therebetween. Herein, the organic material layer is often formed in a multilayer structure formed with different materials in order to increase efficiency and stability of the organic light emitting device, and for example, may be formed with a hole injection layer, a hole transfer layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transfer layer, an electron injection layer and the like. When a voltage is applied between the two electrodes in such an organic light emitting device structure, holes and electrons are injected to the organic material layer from the anode and the cathode, respectively, and when the injected holes and electrons meet, excitons are formed, and light emits when these excitons fall back to the ground state.
Development of new materials for such an organic light emitting device has been continuously required.